Not the Right Pills
by all10xs
Summary: Dalton!verse- "Those were not the right pills. Those were not the right pills at all"- Logan takes the wrong meds and has a talk with Julian. Jogan oneshot.


**Title**: Not the Right Pills

**Ship**: Jogan- Daltonverse - All characters in this fic(aside from a brief mention of Kurt who is Gleeverse obv.) belong to CP Coulter's fantastic brain. I do not own.

**Warnings**: Fluff. Very Fluff.  
Based on the preview for 25- "he's still high" (or something like that.)

A/N: Yeah so while this isn't my BEST work, it's something to keep Julian and Logan busy while I work on my longer Jogan fic.

* * *

Those were not the right pills. Those were not the right pills at all.

Logan Wright's head started to reel, only a mere fifteen minutes after he had taken his meds. Only it couldn't have been his meds. Everything started to look odd, and he felt the blood drain from his face. He couldn't think at all, and he tried desperately to remember how to stand. Perhaps he was already on the ground, but his balance was completely off and the world could have vanished for all he knew.

There was a very loud thump and some garbled attempts at words down the otherwise quiet hall. Derek rushed inside Logan's room, hoping not to find his (well… sometimes) friend dead, bleeding, or in pain.

Instead he found Logan, eyes wide, looking like he was trying to hang onto the floor. Derek giggled a little, but then felt bad, and then just confused. What the hell was going on?

"Logan?"

Logan heard a voice and it seemed to be coming from the sky. What was a sky? Logan had no desire to move and he just blinked his eyes, hoping to make sense of the situation. The voice came again, louder. A large figure wearing a suit was standing in the sky. Suits were funny. Logan giggled, reaching a hand to try to grab it.

Derek saw Logan's arm reach up and then fall down pathetically, and then Logan giggled in a way that almost said that he was completely high.

"Uuhhhhm JULES. Get over here!"

Julian was there in less than ten seconds, looking panicked. He stood in the doorway behind Derek and looked at the scene. Logan let his face fall flat on the floor.

"I think… maybe that was the wrong medication he picked up." Derek said, eyes wide as he stopped moving.

Julian rushed forward to see if he was breathing. Derek helped him turn Logan over and found that he had fallen asleep.

"Help me lift him on the bed. Sit him up a little in case he throws up or something." Julian said, his practical side coming out to play. Derek grabbed Logan's legs and helped to prop him up on his bed.

* * *

Logan awoke in an hour, still completely trippy. Julian had stayed with him, but he was busily reading up on something for class, sitting on the bed with his back to Logan when he reawakened.

He was surprised when a hand weaved around his waist and Logan put his chin on his shoulder.

"Come back to beeed," he crooned, making Julian shiver. He was still out of it.

"I have to study," Julian replied, not bothering to look around. _His lips would be so close if he just turned his head…._

"Oh come ON, Kurt," Logan said, giggling and starting to kiss his neck.

Julian ignored what he'd just said and let himself relax to the kissing. _Wait, KURT?_ Sense came back to him quickly, and he scooted out of Logan's reach.

"I'm not Kurt, Lo, it's Jules." Julian said, letting his book fall as he stood up and faced Logan.

"Jules? When did you get in my bed?" Logan asked, his words slurring. He looked ridiculous with his hair a total mess and looking mildly surprised. "I mean… not that I'm complaining … You're totally hot."

"What?" Julian said, his stomach doing backflips. Maybe Logan's filter was being broken down…

"Well, you know. You're all movie star handsome. I totally thought I didn't have a chance with a hot piece of ass like you," Logan waggled his eyebrows and smirked suggestively.

At this point Julian was torn between wanting to laugh relentlessly, wanting to videotape this for future blackmail, and wanting to jump into bed and have nasty nasty drugged out sex with him. Logan pulled himself up more, and Julian once again came to his senses.

"Lo, I didn't have sex with you." Julian said, almost wanting to smile at the pout that Logan had on his face.

"Aww why not? I wanna have sex with youuu," Logan smiled and reached out a hand to try and drag Julian back in bed with him. Logan giggled and pulled him down, even though Julian struggled.

"Lo, let go!" Julian said. How dare that boy tempt him like this when he was so close to caving in. He was getting punched and/or kicked when he was back to normal. _Then maybe I'll seduce him_…

Logan didn't let go, and soon had the weaker boy pinned to the bed. Julian tried to control himself as Logan kissed him hard and fast. His head spun and he resisted the urge to move his lips along with Logan's frantic kisses. Blonde hair hung in his face.

Julian wound his legs around Logan's and rolled on top of and then hastily off of him, standing up and brushing off his uniform shirt, trying to regain some of his composure.

"Juuuules," Logan whined behind him.

"Logan, you took trippy pills and you're obviously out of it." Julian said, and in response Logan giggled.

"But I want you."

"Five minutes ago you thought I was Kurt." Julian said, a sad smile plaguing his face. It didn't matter, he told himself. He'd never remember this.

Logan smiled, "Well, you don't expect your best hot friend to be in your bed when you wake up either, but hey." Julian actually laughed at this, mostly out of the ridiculousness of that statement.

"Well how you know I'm interested?" Jules asked. Logan frowned.

"Wait, are you still straight? Fuck. Hey, wait can you turn back into Kurt again? He's gay." Logan said, as if that made sense at all.

"No one said I was straight. You never even asked me, I don't think," Julian said. What the hell. A little flirting couldn't hurt. _I really hope he forgets this…_

Logan's eyes widened hopefully, "Wait so you like guys now? Can I have you?"

Julian just smiled, "I'm afraid it's not that easy. I'm a star. I have to be a little more work than your little songbirds."

"You underestimate me, Larson. I'd rock your world harder than a- a summer day on a snowman," Logan slurred, obviously trying to sound impressive.

"Uhuh. Sure you would. You keep telling yourself that, little boy." Julian responded, laughing now at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"My head is dizzy." Logan stated, holding his head.

"It'll go away soon as the drugs wear off." Julian said, risking to sit at the foot of the bed once more. He had to tire himself out sooner or later.

"Kiss me and make it better," Logan giggled trying get Julian to look at him by kicking him softly.

"I think you mean kiss IT and make it better."

"Which IT are we making better though cause I've got several places I'd like YOU to kiss." Logan responded. Julian had to look at him.

"What am I going to do with you? You're hopeless, Wright. Hopeless." Julian shook his head. _If only he were completely okay._ Logan sat up suddenly and pulled him down on the bed again, kissing him hard. He was a little sloppy, but Julian felt his resolve melt away and he kissed back automatically. Logan's tongue slipped into his mouth and they kissed roughly, Julian's hand tangling into Logan's hair.

They pulled away for air and Logan giggled again. "Your tongue feels so nice," He purred.

"Stop it Lo, please. You're making it hard to babysit you." Julian said, pulling away, feeling guilty for wanting him. _He is making it h-_

"I bet I'm making something else hard, too," Logan smirked at him.

"Okay, that's it I'm getting up," Julian said, standing once again and grabbing his book on the floor. He heard footsteps and then Derek walked through the door.

"Jules? What happened? You look like a mess!" Derek said, appraising the boy's mussed hair and out of place tie.

"Logan apparently likes grabbing at the first guy he sees. Like we didn't know that." Julian said, as Logan fell back down onto the pillows and promptly started snoring. "Just be careful, D."

Derek laughed and looked at the prone Logan, "I asked a Hanover guy how long it would take to get out of his system and he said at max at least another hour or two."

Julian nodded and grabbed his schoolbag. "Whatever. If you need help, just call. I'll be in my room."

* * *

Julian had drifted off to sleep on his bed, a book clutched to his chest in a desperate try to escape the feeling of those lips moving frantically against his. However, it was odd that he remembered it even in his sleep, and he could even _smell _Logan…

He awoke with a start, finding Logan on top off him, again pinning him down like he had done, but with more strength than earlier.

"Logan, what the hell?" Julian said, panicking. Maybe they were wrong and the drugs hadn't worn off.

"Larson, you've been lying. And I'm not letting you get away from me," Logan said, murmuring against his jaw. He was completely clear in the way he spoke. "Don't even try to tell me you didn't mean it."

"I don't know what you're talking ab-," Julian was cut off with a roll of Logan's hips against his. There was no denying it- both of them were hard.

Logan kissed him and they both went still. Julian put all his effort into kissing him back, his tongue exploring Logan's mouth, taunting, teasing. Logan tugged his bottom lip with his teeth, then kissed him with closed lips, softly.

"But seriously Jules," Logan whispered, "You're mine now. Fuck the other bastards. I plan on making up for a lot of lost time, so don't you dare hold back on me."

"I actually really love you, you know." Julian would say later.

"I actually really had no clue. But you make a lot more sense now, Jules," Logan would reply, wrapping his arms around him, "I can't believe you would say that. After everything I've done, you keep coming back. And I guess that's why I love you too, Julian Larson."

* * *

A/N: THANKS GUYS! :)


End file.
